Electric lamps, including those wherein a light-emitting capsule serves as the light source therefor, have been available for years. With particular regard to those lamps used in the aforementioned environments, typically two types have evolved. One such lamp, referred to in the art as a PAR (parabolic aluminized reflector) type lamp, typically utilizes a glass reflector and separate glass cover in which is positioned a coiled tungsten filament. A base member secured to the reflector is designed for being positioned within the required socket to provide the necessary connection to a power source (e.g., 120 VAC) for lamp operation. Examples of such lamps are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,506,316 (Thiry et al), 4,484,254 (Puckett et al) and 4,473,872 (Puckett et al), all of which are assigned to the same assignee as the instant invention. In some types of
lamps, it is also known to utilize a sealed, light-emitting capsule in place of the coiled filament mentioned above.
A second type of lamp of this variety includes a quartz or high silica glass envelope having therein a coiled tungsten filament and also including a base member located on the envelope, the base designed for being positioned within a socket as mentioned above. Lamps of this type are referred to in the lighting field with such product designations as R20 (the R standing for reflector), R30, R40, ER30 (the ER standing for ellipsoidal reflector) and ER40. Examples of such lamps are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,041,344 (LaGiusa), Re. 30,832 (LaGiusa) and 4,331,901 (Vrijer et al). Typically, such lamps utilize only a coiled filament as the source.
With particular regard to the present invention, there is defined a light-emitting capsule for being oriented within the lamp's reflector in a stable manner, thereby assuring accurate orientation of the capsule's light source relative to the reflector's internal reflecting surfaces. This positioning is attainable in an expeditious fashion while still assuring such accuracy of position. Additionally, the unique design of the capsule affords enhanced heat sinking to thus assure prolonged lamp life.
It is believed that such a capsule, adaptable to lamps of the type mentioned above as well as those used in other environments, would constitute a significant advancement in the lighting field.